bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Morimoto
These Reigai (霊骸, Spirit Body) are modeled after the Lieutenant of 7th Division, Shiro Morimoto, and the former Third Seat of the 11th Division, Dyan Arashi. These two were chosen by Muramasa Sumato to be reigai partners due to their past history, and ability to get along well with each other. Character Overview Synopsis Powers & Abilities Gatsu no Ōda/Getsuga Tenshō Combination: A product of their cooperation, Shiro and Dyan are capable of releasing simultaneous Gatsu no Ōda and Getsuga Tenshō techniques, which then meld perfectly, creating a blast of unrivaled power that can easily destroy a large portion of an area, along with causing great damage to an opponent. Shiro Morimoto's Powers & Abilities Shunpo Master: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him. Also During his battles, Shiro was shown to be highly fast, able to outmaneuver a number of relentless assaults. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shiro demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand and with well-timed manuevers. His unique shape of his sword's bankai and it's corresponding abilities make his form of fighting unconventional amongst the Shinigami forces, but shows the skill of his abilities in this art. Hakuda Expert: Shiro has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed, in battle he has demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several possessed Shinigami. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity Immense Spiritual Energy: Being a Lieutenant, Shiro boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. In a similar vein to Yamamoto, his Spiritual Energy is elemental, in this case wind, which makes it invisible to anyone else. Due to his status as a Reigai, this spiritual energy is enhanced and multiplied. :Gatsu no Ōda (月面ストライキ, Lunar Strike) is the Morimoto house's signature technique. Its a black flame energy attacks with purple aura, that he could direct by moving his blade, to burn through anything in its path. He is also controls these fire/blasts, and can even change the shape and size by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing it down to his opponent. Kidō Practitioner: Shiro's actual ability is low but he cast able to cast level 30 Kidō. Due to being a Reigai however, the power and speed of these spells are increased. Enhanced Durability: Shiro possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage. As a Reigai, his already considerable durability is increased. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite his laid back and peverted attitude, Shiro has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. In battle, Shiro is good at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patter. Zanpakutō Kazekyoshō (風 巨匠, Wind Master) : Sealed, it takes the form of a standard katana with a cirle and a four edged guard and a purple hilt. The sheath has shown to have an elegant wind-patterned design along it. *'Shikai': Released by the phrase "blow". Wind currents wrap around Shiro before being relased in a violent way that causes a shoackwave. In Shikai, Kazekyoshō takes the form of two large and broad, Chinese scimitars, the hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Kazekyoshō's sealed-form, but they now sport long purple tassels dangling from the end. :Shikai Ability: Shiro' shikai blade are made of a special metal that was capable of easily being infused with his Wind Element Type Reiatsu, he could extend the blades with his Reiatsu to injure an enemy several feet out of the blade's physical range by feeding Reiatsu into his weapon, he will increase the length and density of his blade to strike an enemy from several feet out of the physical blade's range. This is accomplished by creating an invisible extension of reiatsu that shapes into an edge that functions like the normal blade itself. Seeing the blade, the opponent may misjudge how far they need to move to avoid an incoming strike and thereby still be cut even if they manage to avoid the metal portion of the blade. The reiatsu-enhanced blades are strong and sharp enough to strike through solid rock or cut through iron. Besides that, his Shikai has shown to channel, manipulate and warp wind around him by slicing with the blades. He has shown to increase the speed of the wind currents allowing him to turn pure air into his weapon. Along with the wind-control, he has shown to gain increased speed by once again- using the wind to push him around. *'Rotating Blades': Shiro rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent. The wind blades join together forming a spinning circle of wind that upon contact with a target envelops the target with tornado-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous but can disorient an opponent trapped within it. **'Air Blades': By slashing at the air, Shiro can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. **'Wind Slash': Shiro lets Kazekyoshō absorbs his wind spiritual energy and releases highly compressed wind slash magnifying the slash attack. The Slash is wide and follows the arc made bythe swing of his blades. Dyan Arashi's Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a Reigai of Dyan, he is naturally skilled in swordsmanship, coming from a Division which values this above all else. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist :Gengetsu no mai (弦月の舞 Dance of the Crescent Moon): Combining his speed with his swordsmanship skill, Dyan charges at the opponent, moving in a peculiar pattern. While the enemy is distracted by his movements, Dyan takes to their back, cutting them cleanly in half. Flash Step Expert: Dyan has shown himself to be highly proficient in Flash Steps, being able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. As a Reigai, Dyan's speed far surpasses the original's speed at this level. Hakuda Expert: Coming from a battle loving Squad, Dyan is also proficient in Hand-To-Hand combat, capable of beating down several Shinigami with little to no effort, and possesses great skill in dodging. Immense Spiritual Power Even before obtaining Bankai, Dyan had a considerably large amount of spiritual power, as Zangetsu was constantly released. Being a Reigai, his spiritual limits are pushed even further, giving him a level of spiritual power far beyond Dyan's at this state. Enhanced Durability: As a Shinigami and part of a division made for combat, Dyan was naturally resilient. The Reigai enhances his ability to take damage, making it so that none but the strong attacks can harm him. Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon): As a constant release, Zangetsu's sealed state is unknown. :*'Shikai:' The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Dyan holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is fairly large, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Dyan's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and Dyan seems to enjoy that method of attack. Zangetsu's wide blade is able to be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a light green crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Dyan appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. Unlike Ichigo's attack which is blue and white, Dyan's is dark green and white. Using limited reishi, he can fire a Getsuga Tenshō in short bursts or bolts, which move like lightning and make a noise like thunder. It's weaker than a full powered Getsuga Tenshō, but faster. Trivia *These Reigai mark a first of each of the Shinigami they are copied from. Shiro's Reigai finally wields the sealed form of his Zanpakutō, which has never been seen in any official art. Dyan wields the original Zangetsu he had before his training altered it so much. It has also never been featured in official art before this. Category:Mod Soul Category:Reigai Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Teams Category:11th Division Category:7th Division Category:Sumato's Reigai Army